Everafter
by Clavemien Nigram Rosa
Summary: They've come a long way from being strangers, from being employer and employee and from being friends. Snippets of Jonah and Koko's life, Post Series.


Disclaimer: I do not own Jormungand or its characters.

A/N: A little break from writing PAH, whose second chapter is well on its way. Koko and Jonah are precious.

* * *

 **Everafter**

Summary: They've come a long way from being strangers, from being employer and employee and from being friends.

(Snippets of Jonah and Koko's life Post Series)

.

 _What a way to ruin the afternoon_ , Jonah thinks glumly as he dodges a bullet aimed at him.

Beside him is Koko, hidden behind a concrete wall, crouched down and smiling amusedly as he fires at the perpetrators on the other side.

He shoots four dead, and the other three run towards the balcony, something, in Jonah's opinion, is an extremely stupid move on their part.

 _I'll handle the other guys,_ Lehm's static voice assures him through the small device in his ear, cutting through his thoughts, _Get Koko to Valmet and Tojo first._

He gives his affirmation and holds out his hand to his employer, who, in this very moment, is still smiling up at him as if the entire exchange of bullets hadn't threatened her life.

"Jonah," She says, in a sing-song voice, "That was a wonderful date."

He sighs imperceptibly and tightens his grip on her hand as he slowly leads the way out of the two-storey café that they entered two hours prior. As promised, Lehm has taken care of the remaining enemies and they lie dead and slumped against the railing of the café balcony.

He's not sure which part of this is a wonderful date.

"You didn't get to finish the cake," He supplies, thinking back to the marble cake that they had ordered.

Koko giggles as she rests her head against his shoulder (He is taller than her now that he is eighteen and he is happy about that).

"Ah, but I got to feed you," She tells him, "And you looked so cute while I was doing it too!"

 _I'm not cute,_ Jonah wants to say. He thinks that a part of Koko still considers him to be the young child soldier that joined the group seven years back.

He looks at her with a small frown and she only continues smiling at him ( _Her smile is lovely, depending on how she projects herself_. _Lovely in the face of danger, absolutely blooming when she spends time with him)_.

She reaches out and caresses his face, something he allows with a hint of red dusting his cheeks ( _He's never been good with physical contact but Koko-Koko breaks through his barriers and casually inserts herself in his life)._

"See," Koko says softly, "You are cute."

She tiptoes slightly and presses a kiss on his lips, something he returns with fervour as he tangles his fingers onto her hair and slips his tongue into her warm mouth. She runs her fingers on his cheek as she parts from him.

"Shall we go find Tojo and Valmet?" She asks. He nods and offers his hand to her. She takes it and intertwines their fingers together as they walk.

"Next time," Jonah says, in his quiet voice, "I'll take you to the beach." He hopes that it will turn out to be a better date.

Koko hums in agreement, looking at their intertwined fingers.

.

They possess a rather unconventional relationship.

Koko Hekmatyar is a young arms dealer _(not anymore, has not been for a while)_. She is exquisitely beautiful and is more than a cunning businesswoman in her field of work.

(She is talented enough to be making billions in her area of expertise).

He is a soldier, a child soldier ( _not a child anymore_ , his mind supplies) and is a little too capable in handling the weapons that he so despises.

Still, Jonah is more than loyal to the cause of protecting Koko, his employer. And he is more than fierce ( _he is ruthless_ ) in protecting his lover.

They are eleven years apart in age and they are lovers.

( _People talk and talk about the beautiful woman and the silent young man. They are employer and employee, they are friends, they are lovers-_

 _The list goes on and on)_

They have a rather unconventional relationship, but then-

But then-

(Both of them are rather unconventional people)

.

"Do you remember when we first held hands, Jonah?" She asks him.

Jonah tries to remember, eyes staring at the waves. It occurs to him that the very first time they held hands was when they were running from a pair of hit men who had called themselves _Orchestra_.

Now that Jonah thinks about it, it was a rather unromantic experience.

"I do," He replies, after a while and Koko laughs.

"You were so small, then," She states, fondly.

"Not anymore," He counters. He's gotten more vocal about things in the recent years, something that Koko is extremely happy about.

( _Jonah's finally opened up to us!_ She had said tearfully.)

"Mmhm," Koko agrees, fingers lacing together as she watches the clouds drift lazily above them, "Not anymore."

Silence reigns over them for a few minutes until Koko speaks again.

"I'm glad that you're here with me, Jonah," She tells him softly.

( _They've been through a lot these past few years and what they have now is something both of them fervently wishes will never be taken away from them)_.

"Me too," He replies, just as softly.

.

 _No matter how the world changes, you'll stay by my side, right Jonah?_

 _He realizes that he's never given her a response._

.

Koko insists on them sleeping in the same bed together, something Jonah has politely declined over and over again.

"Why?!" Koko finally fumes, pouting at him. And while she does look cute, Jonah has no desire to incur his employer's wrath. Jonah holds up one hand to calm her.

"It would be improper, Koko." He replies, thinking back to the lessons given to him by the other squad members, "Because we're not yet married."

 _Women and men are not supposed to sleep on the same bed, unless they were married._

That and Valmet will have his head if he so decides to sleep next to Koko.

Jonah gives himself a mental pat at that and turns again to his leader who adopts a thoughtful look.

"Koko?" He inquires. She gives him a bright smile.

"That can be easily remedied, then!" She says happily.

 _What can easily be remedied?_ He wonders.

"Ask me to marry you, then, Jonah." She tells him, eyes twinkling in amusement, "And then we can sleep together all we want and no one can tell us otherwise."

Jonah sputters and blushes.

Koko laughs out loud.

.

He does end up asking her to marry him, not long after.

The first time he proposes to her, he forgets to get her a ring and the rest of the squad never lets him hear the end of it.

("Jonah, you can't go off proposing to someone without a ring!)

He's heard it the first time, thank you very much.

Koko laughs and laughs until she finally takes pity on him and kisses his cheek and says yes only if he tries again.

.

"Koko, come with me to pick your ring. There's no point if it doesn't fit you or if you don't like the design," He says resolutely. She glances at him with amusement and smiles fondly.

Koko laughs again and finally says yes.

.

"You're mine," Koko says against his lips.

Jonah closes his eyes. "Yours, only yours." He murmurs reverently.

They've come a long way from being strangers, from being employer and employee and from being friends.

Koko's fingers run up and down his body and he shivers. He hears Koko chuckle and he hesitantly opens his eyes.

He feels a blush dusting his cheeks as he looks to the side, realizing that Koko is straddling him and that her thighs feel warm beside his own.

"Oh, my dearest Jonah," She says lightly, gazing at him, "The night is young and we can finally share my bed."

How bewitchingly beautiful, he thinks as he surrenders himself to his new bride, burying his face on her neck and nipping at the skin there.

Indeed, the night is young.

.

A rather unconventional relationship born from rather unconventional people, Jonah has never expected this outcome but he isn't complaining either.

It feels nice to wake up next to somebody, especially since its Koko.

.

 _No matter how the world changes, you'll stay by my side, right Jonah?_

 _._

 _Always, Koko, always._

 _._

 _End_


End file.
